First Meeting of the Ultimate Evil Council of DOOM!
by BlackKat14
Summary: All your favorite villains in one place. What possible evil shenanigans could ensue? read and find out. I got the idea from Little Kuriboh's "Marik's Evil Council of Doom". Xehanort calls to meeting his own Evil Council of Doom. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. (Rated M for Language)


**The First Meeting of The Ultimate Evil Council of Doom!**

* * *

Xehanort (KH): "Ahem! I, Xehanort, do hereby call to order the very first meeting of the Ultimate Evil Council of DOOM!"

Voldemort (Harry Potter): "Hey! Wait a minute… How come YOU are head of this council and not me?! I am WAY more Evil than you! I've killed countless muggles and I almost succeeded in conquering the world!"

Xehanort: "Is that so? Well… I manipulated children born of Light to do my bidding, afterwards disposing of them when they had served their purpose AND after I successfully unlocked Kingdom Hearts… I then proceeded to possess one of their immortal bodies and manipulate one of the most virtuous souls in the universe! MY VERY EXISTENCE BREED HEARTLESS, NOBODIES, AND THE VERY ESSENCE OF DARKNESS! I also have a nose… NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Voldemort: *grumble* *grumble*

Xehanort: "NOW… I shall proceed to call EVIL ROLL CALL! Please respond when your name is called… Voldemort?"

Voldemort: "…Present."

Xehanort: "Darth Vader"

Darth Vader (Star Wars): "Apparently a human named George Lucas created a movie of me and said I didn't kill my son Luke… but I DID kill him… I liked killing him…"

Xehanort: "Vladimir Masters aka Plasmius"

Plasmius (Danny Phantom): "Screw the rules, I have money!"

*cricket chirping*

Plasmius: "What? Oh, so just cause I'm not freakin' Seto Kaiba, I can't say it? I have just as much money as Seto Kaiba! I bought the Packers for Christ's sake! Gimme a break here!"

*more cricket chirping*

Xehanort: "O-kay… Um… Bakura"

Bakura (YGOTAS): "Just hurry up with it you bloody wanker!"

Xehanort: "Melvin"

Melvin (YGOTAS): "Who wants a hug?"

Xehanort: "Marluxia"

Marluxia (KH): "I'm sexy and I know it."

Xehanort: "Sephiroth"

Sephiroth (FFVII): "I almost succeeded in world domination…"

Xehanort: "Kefka"

Kefka (FVIII): "I succeeded in world domination! HAHAHAHA!"

Xehanort: "Slade"

Slade (Teen Titans): "My real obsession with Robin is due to the fact that I want to bend him over my knee and make him my bitch."

*cricket chirping*

Xehanort: "Joshua"

Joshua (TWEWY): "Hey, why am I here? I'm not a villain."

Xehanort: "You're an arrogant, stubborn, self-absorbed teenage brat who turned out to be God AND who wanted to destroy the world because you were bored with it… You also killed the main protagonist of your series… twice."

Joshua: "Huh… I never thought about it that way…"

Xehanort: "Lord Beckett"

Lord Beckett (Pirates of TC): "Apparently, even though I'm one of the least attractive characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean Series, my number of fangirls rivals that of Jack Sparrow."

*from the background: "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"

Bakura: "And both of your masses of fangirls combined are nothing compared to my armada of fangirls, so shut it you worthless hob-knocker."

Xehanort: "How are your fangirls Bakura?"

Bakura: "Fantastic. They still send me severed fingers every month… I love them."

Xehanort: "Alright, let's continue… Bowser"

Bowser (SM Bros.): "For years I've been unable to convince Princess Peach to be my wife… So I just went ahead and raped her."

Xehanort: "Ganondorf"

Ganondorf (L of Z Twilight Princess): "Fuck my life."

Xehanort: "Zant"

Zant (L of Z Twilight Princess): "What he said."

Xehanort: "Seymour"

Seymour (FFX): "Yssup… That's pussy spelled backwards."

0.o

Xehanort: "Scar"

Scar (Lion King): "I'm fabulous!"

Xehanort: "Pegasus"

Pegasus (YGOTAS): "I'M FABULOUS!"

Xehanort: "And finally, probably the most evil, most diabolical, most atrocious soul to ever live (besides me of course)… M. NIGHT SHAMYLAN!"

M. Night Shamylan: "What?! Why am I here?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Everyone: "For Lady in the Water and everything else!"

Xehanort: "But most importantly… Your version of Avatar the Last Airbender."

Bowser: "That was fucked up dude."

M. Night Shamylan: "I… I... But…."

Xehanort: "AND that concludes this first meeting of the Ultimate Evil Council of DOOM! … See you all next week."

-FIN-


End file.
